


Smooth

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Smooth

Draco rolled the silky stocking slowly up his smooth leg, over his knee, to his thigh running his finger along the lacy edge before clipping it to the black garter he wore. He repeated the process with his other leg admiring how sleek his legs looked in the transparent black fabric. He stepped into a black thong of nearly the same opacity, his cock and balls heavy in the delicate knickers. Sucking his finger into his mouth, he wet it then trailed it over his nipples until they pebbled. He hissed as the clamps tightened over one then the other. 

~*~

Pulling his robes on, he made his way into his study, comfortable in the four inch stiletto heels. His wife never mentioned the resizing charm he used on them if she was aware. Thankfully she seemed to notice less and less about him as the years passed, focusing her attention on their son, making it easier to indulge his secret desires.

As he crossed the room, he let his robes fall to the floor where they pooled around his feet. Looking up into penetrating black eyes, hardening under their scrutiny, he slid his hand to his cock and whispered, "Professor."


End file.
